Sacrafice
by BlazingFirexo
Summary: When Scarlet breaks into Bobby's house in the middle of the night and finds what she is looking for, Bobby refuses to let her take it,but Scarlet needs it to save her sister. Can the Winchesters and  Bobby come up with a plan to help her? Dean/ofc Sam/ofc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, this is my first story and it just sort of came to me. I'd really appreciate constructive critisism of any kind and general advice on how to make it better! It is set in season 1 and is kind of AU in the fact that the Winchesters visit Bobby regularly throughout the season.**

**Chapter one - The summoning book**

A lazy smile crossed Bobby's face whilst he slept, as he dreamed of the simple days, the days where his job was simply selling car parts for a living. The days which were long gone. In the room opposite Bobby's slept Dean in the top bunk and Sam in the bottom. After a hard week of hunting the Winchesters decided to travel to the junk yard for a few days of needed rest. Dean was thankful for this opportunity as life on the road could get very tiring very quickly, and driving the Impala for long periods of time sometimes took it's toll on the hunter.

More than that, he was happy that they were at Bobby's because he wanted Sam to have a little bit of time away from hunting. Ever since Jess had died Sam was hell bent on finding their father to find the yellow eyed demon and seek revenge. But it was killing him. Sam was dying inside and it broke Dean's heart to see his younger brother in such a way. The thing that frustrated Dean the most was that he could barely do anything to distract Sam from his mission, or from the mental images of Jess hanging up against the ceiling. Sam had to deal with it in his own way. The only problem was that Dean did not like Sam's way of dealing with things...

Bobby's house seemed to be in a state of rest and peace too. Everything seemed to remain deadly silent as if the slightest sound would send the atmosphere into a spiral of confusion. It was as if everything was normal.

"BOBBY SINGER!" A loud, demanding voice ripped through the silence and tore it into shreds, like a tornado which seeps into a town hell bent on destroying everything in it's path. Followed by the voice was a hard pounding sound against the door. Neither Bobby or the Winchesters were fazed though as they were all in a deep sleep. A few seconds later, every hope of silence withered when a large brick smashed through the window of the front door.

This time, the noise was loud enough to jolt Sam out of his dreams. His eyes snapped open, alive and aware, as he slowly sat up in his bed, slightly hunched because of the bunk bed above of him. He paused to listen carefully, just in case he was imagining it. But he knew he wasn't imagining it when he heard footsteps downstairs. "Dean," He began as he got out of bed and rushed towards the gun that was left on the desk near the bed. "Dean," Sam stated much louder, as he lent over and flickered the light switch on.

Dean's eyes moved under his eyelids and he let out a small grunt. "What?" He complained, his voice tired. "Dude, turn off the light!"

"There's somebody downstairs..." Sam trailed off.

"It's probably just Bobby or something." The oldest Winchester dismissed his brother's comment as he began to turn around in the opposite direction.

Sam raised his eyebrow. "So, you're telling me that Bobby smashed his own window?" His question caused Dean to fully open his eyes and to turn back into his direction.

"What?" When Dean noticed the gun that was in his brother's hand he sat up and began to rub his eyes awake. If Sam had armed himself then there was obviously something going on.

"It sounded like forced entry dude. Somebody is downstairs, and it isn't Bobby... listen."

The two Winchesters suddenly became silent and listened out for any noise. They were greeted with the sound of a racket downstairs, which caused Dean to raise his eyebrow in a similar manner which his brother had previously. "Come on, let's go see what the hell is making so much noise..."

* * *

Five minutes later the door of the spare bedroom opened very cautiously and the Winchesters snuck out of it. The racket downstairs had gotten much, much louder and the two hunters were determined to know what exactly was making the noise that had woken them up. As Sam and Dean stepped out on to the hallway, Bobby's door also crept open to reveal the hunter with a sour look on his face, with a gun in his hands.

"It woke you up too, huh?" He whispered suspiciously as he glanced to and from the Winchesters and the stairs. Whatever had broken into his house was going to get it.

Dean nodded. "And what the hell could have gotten past your anti-supernatural-creature security trap?" He questioned, confused.

Bobby shrugged but then cocked his gun, ready for whatever was down there. "I have no idea, but I know one thing for sure... it's not getting away with breaking into my house." With that, he stormed ahead of the Winchesters and headed straight down his stairs. "Who the hell is in my house?" He called out, his voice firm.

Sam and Dean both glanced at each other as they followed him. "I guess he's decided to take the authoritive approach, huh?" Dean questioned.

However, he didn't need to. As soon as Bobby reached the bottom of the stairs, a figure emerged from his dark lounge which caused him to raise his gun higher.

"Woah, Bobby... I never thought you'd ever raise a gun to me." The figure stated, her voice amused.

Bobby raised his eyebrow as he flickered on his hallway light, he recognised her voice. His assumptions were only confirmed when he took in the sight of his intruder. "Scarlet?" He was startled. Not only was he surprised to see her again but he was shocked with how scared she looked. Although her voice was overflown with confidence, and she stood tall, Bobby could tell that something was wrong.

"Wait a minute Bobby," Sam began from two steps above Bobby, as he looked between both Bobby and Scarlet. "You know the person who broke into your house?"

Dean's eyes averted towards the smashed glass that was spread across the hallway floor, an eyebrow raised. "Wow, looks like your unexpected guest made quite a mess Bobby." Both of the Winchesters kept their guns in their hands, though they lowered them slightly when it was obvious that Bobby knew the young woman who had broken into his house.

Dean's statement caused Scarlet to glance towards the glass. "I'll pay for that." She stated quickly, though she then raised her eyebrow as she turned back towards Bobby. "But I did knock and shout your name loads of times."

"It's three in the morning!" Bobby pointed out. "What are you doing here Scarlet?"

Scarlet let a long sigh fall out of her mouth before reaching into her shoulder bag and pulling out an old binded book. "I came for this."

* * *

"You came for the summoning book?" Bobby exclaimed, finally letting his voice be heard, as he sat down onto the couch in his lounge. The Winchesters were still awake too. They wanted to go back to bed but curiosity got the better of them and they really wanted to find out who this woman was, why she broke into Bobby's house and what she had came for. "You broke into my house for the summoning book?" Bobby repeated, his voice firm.

Scarlet nodded and gripped it tightly in her hands. "Yes, I did. Let's not forget that it doesn't belong to your family Bobby." She glanced down at the book, as if she couldn't believe that she had found it again. "It belongs to mine."

Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "Scarlet, your dad gave it to me just before he died. He wanted me to look after it and keep it safe-"

"But I need it now Bobby. My ancestor wrote it so it belongs to me and..." Scarlet trailed off momentarily, pain written across her eyes. "Ebony." She cleared her throat and tried to ignore the crack in her voice when she said her name. "It's taken me months to find it and I'm not just about to let it go."

"Wait a minute," Dean made his and his brother's presences known as Scarlet and Bobby turned their attention to him. "What the hell is a summoning book?"

"It's the darkest, most evil, black magic book that has ever been written." Bobby shook his head as he said this, then he turned back to Scarlet.

"She's a witch?" Dean demanded, raising his gun high.

Scarlet let out a loud laugh. "Ha. I'm certainly not a witch, thank you very much."

"Then how do you expect to use the 'darkest, most evil, black magic book that has ever been written'?" Dean questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"I'll find a witch."

"Which is why I am not letting you take it Scarlet!" Bobby snapped. "If you go to a witch with that book then she would kill you on the spot to keep it for herself! Every single witch knows about this book and if any of them get a hold of it then this whole world would come crashing down! Do you not realise how cursed that thing is? I've had to keep it well hidden... Come to think of it, how did you even find it?"

Scarlet scoffed. "Please, I practically grew up here... I know where you kept all of the things that you wanted to keep hidden."

"Why do you need it?" Sam interuppted suddenly causing Scarlet to whip her head into his direction. "I mean, you've come so suddenly. What could be so important?"

She didn't say anything at first. Instead, she gripped the book tighter and took a deep breath. This was the Scarlet that Bobby was worried about. She usually kept her guard up high but now he could see it slowly crashing. "My sister." She stated, just above a whisper.

Bobby's eyes widened in disbelief as he put two and two together. "Scarlet, where is Ebony?" He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it earlier; Scarlet and Ebony were inseperable and Scarlet would never let her younger sister out of her sight. She was extremely protective. But Ebony wasn't there with them.

Scarlet glanced down at the book and then whipped her head back up towards Bobby. "She's been taken, okay?" She snapped, her voice filled with emotion. "Ebony has been taken, I wasn't careful enough... I let her run in there reckless and she's been taken."

"By what?" Dean asked, understanding Scarlet's pain. When they were younger, Sam got taken by a wendigo and Dean always blamed himself. Luckily they managed to find him but the wait almost killed Dean.

"Luna Vexheart."

"Shit." Bobby stated immediately. "What the hell were you doing hunting her Scarlet?"

"She killed our father!" Scarlet snapped angrily. "She killed him for this stupid book," She held up the leather binded book, frustrated. "And I'm not going to let her do the same to Ebony."

"You're not handing it over to her!" Bobby stood up from the couch and marched straight over to the chair which Scarlet was sitting on. "You can't hand it to her! She'd kill everyone and everything! Scarlet, this is a trap."

"No, it's not! That bitch has got my sister and I'm getting her back. Look at this Bobby," Scarlet dug one of her hands into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, and then handed it straight over to Bobby.

Bobby didn't hesitate. He unfolded the paper and began to read what seemed to be a note.

**Scarlet,  
By the time you read this, I would have kidnapped your sister. It is funny, is it not? You have got something I have wanted for a long time and now I have finally got something that you want back. How about we make a bargain? I think you know what I want. Ring your sister's phone when you have got it. I mean it Scarlet, I am getting very impatient. If you do not give me the summoning book then I will send you a piece of your sister every day until there is nothing left but her soul.  
Luna Vexheart.**

After he had finished reading the letter, Bobby automatically screwed it up into a tight ball in a bid to try and control his anger. He practically helped Luke raise his girls and now Ebony had been taken by the same witch that had murdered him ten years before. Bobby had managed to keep the book safe but he was now indecisive about what to do. He knew he couldn't hand over the book, it would destroy the whole of humanity. However, Ebony was practically family and he would do anything to protect family.

"What are we supposed to do?" He questioned softly as he sat down on the edge of his coffee table.

Scarlet sighed. "You've read the letter. She wants the book."

"And should we really give her what she wants?"

"If it means saving my sister, then yes." Scarlet stated firmly.

"It's none of my business, but you cannot hand over that book." Dean pointed out, causing everyone to turn into his direction.

"Dean," Sam began. He knew that his brother was right but he also knew that Dean shouldn't of been giving his own opinion.

"You're right." Scarlet started, her eyes angry. "It's not any of your business."

Dean stood up from the couch and shook his head. "You don't understand. I am not letting you take that book out of here."

Scarlet silently placed the book into her bag and then also stood up, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry Bobby, but who the hell is this?"

Before Bobby could answer, Dean did it himself. "I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam. Bobby's like a second father to us too. Look, I know that you want to save your sister... I would want the same thing if Sam was in her place but you cannot give that book to her. If this book is the real deal then it could be used to destroy us all. You'd be responsible for the deaths of billions."

"You don't think I understand that?" Scarlet yelled, her emotions now on complete edge. "I would never hand this book over in any other circumstances but there is no other way! My sister is alone and she's probably scared. Luna will kill her, don't underestimate that. This is the only way."

"What if there was another way?" Sam questioned, in deep thought, which caused Luna to glance over to him.

"There isn't. I've been thinking of all of the endless other options but none of them would outsmart Luna."

"What if you meet this witch and give her a fake book?"

"She'd be able to tell the difference even before she had it in her hands." Scarlet pointed out.

Sam shook his head. "No, I mean; What if you have the real book in your bag so that she can still feel it there and then hand her over a fake copy and we'll hide in some trees or something, armed with hex bags to keep us hidden. When she gives you back your sister we can shoot her with the colt. She'll be dead and you'll have both your sister and the book."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "How the hell did you come up with such a good idea?"

The younger Winchester shrugged earnestly. "I've watched a few action movies, here and there." He then turned to Scarlet and watched as she calculated the idea in her head. "What do you think?"

She glanced back at Sam and seemed to look much more relaxed than she had before. "It could actually work. But how are we going to make an exact duplicate?"

Bobby had thought the idea over and couldn't actually believe how good it was. It could save Ebony without destroying the rest of the world. "It would take me about four days but I have a friend up in Wisconsin who is a professional at making fake books. He'd be able to do it easy."

"Four days?" Scarlet echoed, her voice unsure. "Would Luna wait that long?"

"Not under normal circumstances. But she would if she thought she'd be getting the book." Bobby reasoned. "Now, can y ou give me the book?"

Scarlet reluctantly nodded as she pulled the old book out of her bag and placed it on to the coffee table beside Bobby. "This better work."

"D'you what?" Bobby questioned, letting a smile spread across his face. "I think that it might just work."

* * *

A light and eery hum echoed through the walls of the place of absolute darkness. Everything sat still and deadly. The hum intensified as it was adjoined by the sound of loud footsteps banging against a wooden floor. The sounds were driving her absolutely insane.

"Scarlet, where the hell are you?" She muttered to herself in despair, as if calling her sister's name would cause Scarlet to suddenly appear and take her back to safety. How could she be so reckless? How could she just walk straight into that witches trap?

Now she was locked in an old, filthy cell, surrounded by darkness. Ebony couldn't see a thing but she was certain that she didn't want to. Luna was their family's worst enemy, there was no doubt about that. But the thing that scared Ebony was the fact that their family were Luna's enemies too. They had something that she wanted, something that Ebony was a bargaining chip for, something that Ebony didn't want to be handed over.

But she knew Scarlet. Scarlet would hand it over, then everybody would be dead.

Luna didn't hesitate in letting Ebony know who was boss. The moment she kidnapped the younger sister, Luna used a strong and terrible force and attacked Ebony with it. She attacked her with it for hours. Ebony was so damaged by the suprise attack that she had only woken up a few hours before. She wasn't looking forward to when Luna came back to check in on her.

Ebony clutched on to her bruised stomach and let out a long sigh; She had really screwed up this time and, this time, her actions could cause the entire world to wither and die.

* * *

**Hey, so that's the end of the first chapter! I've got a lot of new ideas for this story but I'd like to know whether or not it's worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I'm really happy that people are interested in reading more. Anyway, here's another one :)**

**Chapter two - Tanner family history. **

Sam, Bobby and Dean had decided to hit the hay after their conversation with Scarlet. Bobby offered her a spare bedroom for the night and after a bit of hesitation she excepted, on the grounds that they would get up early the next day to jump start the plan.

But Scarlet didn't want to sleep, she couldn't. Whenever she closed her eyes she imagined Ebony going through hell all on her own. If Scarlet could take her sister's place, she would without hesitation. But that wasn't an option.

The other reason that Scarlet was so restless was because she was debating whether or not she had made the right decision; Luna wasn't a fool, in fact, she was highly intelligent... she'd definitely be able to realise what was going on and that would put her in a very angry mood. When Luna was angry, people tended to get hurt. Scarlet didn't know whether or not she wanted to risk Ebony's life on a plan that was loosely based on action films.

However, she had to admit to herself that the plan was good and she was almost certain that she could trust the two other men if Bobby could trust them too. They seemed kind enough too. The taller man, which she now knew as Sam, was much more welcoming and friendly than his older brother. After he lowered his gun, he seemed easily approachable and Scarlet didn't know why but she seemed to be able to trust him more.

The older brother, in Scarlet's own opinion, seemed like a little bit of a jackass. He was cocky, up front and over confident. Dean Winchester was everything which she would avoid in a fellow hunter but he also held an air of concern, it was just trickier to see.

She wasn't really entirely sure what to make of the two brothers and she doubted that she would ever see them again after saving Ebony. Scarlet was too shook up about her sister being kidnapped to think anything through properly. Under normal circumstances, she would never allow her or Ebony to work with strange hunters. It was a trust issue, hunters had to be able to trust people but Scarlet rarely could.

* * *

Ebony's heavy eyes slowly opened, her mind disorientated. "Scarlet?" She mumbled as her body woke itself up.

A loud, uncomforting laugh echoed into Ebony's ears, causing her to jolt up straight. However, she couldn't get very far as her body was restrained by tight ropes that bound her to an old wooden chair. Suddenly, she felt an icy hand grip her shoulder, it was so cold and calculated that it startled her completely awake. Her whole body was alert and suddenly she was taking in every single sense possible.

The darkness of the room stung her eyes, making them want to close themselves away immediately. However, behind her, she could sense a very dim light, it may have been low but it was very fierce. It burnt into her back and made it's presence known. The strong, revolting odour of death shocked her nose, causing her to gag, the utter silence of her surroundings built up an unnerving sense of uncertainty inside of her. Even though these feelings were overwhelming, the touch of the cool hand was the only thing that sent numerous shivers down her spine. It rendered her speechless with fear.

"I hope that your sister knows that I'm not going to wait for much longer." An eery, quiet voice withered the silence away and brought Ebony back to the reality of the situation. She turned her neck slightly and craned her head upwards, only to come face to face with Luna.

Luna, the witch who murdered her father. The witch's dark, emotionless eyes held Ebony's for a while as if she was hell bent on destroying the younger sister's soul with just that one glance. Although she was scared about Luna's unpredictability, Ebony felt anger boil up inside of her. Ebony of all people wasn't very good with confrontation as her sister Scarlet could do all of their confronting on her own, but seeing Luna made her so fierce and bitter that she could barely contain herself.

Luna looked down at Ebony and let a crooked smirk cross her face as she tauntingly raised an eyebrow. "I bet your thinking about the time that I killed your father, are you not?" Ebony

"When my sister comes and gets me," Ebony began in a soft but dark deadly voice. "We are going to stand over you and watch you beg for your life."

Usually, the witch would send an electrical current into somebodies body if they had said that to her, and the current would have been so high that it would have frazzled that person's insides to dust. But Luna didn't cause any harm to Ebony at all. Instead, she let out an uproarious laugh. The witch was laughing so much that she removed her hand from Ebony's shoulder and keeled over to prevent her stomach from hurting too much.

Ebony raised her eyebrow, unsure about how to react.

All of the sudden, though, Luna's hand slammed back on to Ebony's shoulder and gripped it even tighter than before, causing Ebony to yelp out in surprise. "If you so much as ever threaten me again I will tear you apart from the inside." Luna growled angrily, her voice deadly serious. "Do you understand me?"

Ebony couldn't answer back this time. Luna was deadly serious, she would kill her if she said another thing. "I understand." Ebony's voice quivered and she suddenly wished that she was back with Scarlet again.

"Good," Luna's tone of voice went back to a very creepy yet happy one. It had a suspicious bounce in it that intimidated Ebony. "Now, I guess we will be waiting for your sister to contact us. Let me go and make you something to eat... My bargaining chip has to stay in perfect shape."

* * *

Bobby walked into the kitchen, a yawn escaping his lips as he did so, only to be greeted by Sam and Dean. The Winchesters were both sat at the wooden table and whilst Dean was eating a full stacked plate of pancakes, Sam decided to do a little bit of research on the summoning book. When he found information on it, he was astonished; Astonished because of the power that it held within it, astonished because of how evil the book was and astonished because of the fact that Bobby had the book in his house and they didn't even realise.

Sam understood why Luna wanted the book, and he did not like the reason - She could literally dominate the whole world with just one spell... she could destroy everything with just one spell. It was ridiculous how powerful these spells were.

"Bobby," Sam began, his eyebrow raised in consideration.

"Yep?" Bobby half-grunted in reply as he reached for the newspaper that was sat on the middle of the table. To say that he was tired was an understatment; Bobby Singer was completely shattered beyond belief. He hadn't really gotten a lot of sleep as he was far too worried about Ebony and, when he did manage the occasional light snooze, he kept waking up because of images of her dying. Things rarely unsettled Bobby but this was scaring the hell out of him. Ebony was the baby of the Tanner family. She was always the younger more vulnerable one and Bobby really could not stand any thoughts of what might be happening to her, especially because Luna was involved.

"How did her ancestor write this book when she isn't a witch?" The younger Winchester questioned.

Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "It's one thing that you don't know 'bout the summoning book but it's another that you don't know the story of the Tanner family..." After glancing briefly at the front page, Bobby dropped the newspaper back on to the table and then glanced between Sam and Dean, who were staring back at him curiously.

"Who're the Tanner family?" Dean asked, confused.

"Oh boy." Bobby muttered simply. "You idgits are that stupid?" Before they could have a chance to reply, Bobby held his hand up to silence them. "Don't even answer that. The Tanner family are pratically legendary on the hunting scene because of the summoning book. Scarlett's great, great, great, great, great, great, great..." He paused for a minute to regain his breath, before continuing. "The point is that this ancestor of Scarlett's was around back when Witch craft and black magic was at it's peak. Anyway, he was from an incredibly strict hunting background. His father was a hunter, so he had to be a hunter. There was no buts in the situation."

"I think I can relate." Sam mumbled under his breath, but the mumble was loud enough for his older brother to hear.

Dean cast Sam a warning glance before clearing his throat. "Carry on Bobby."

"He was thrown into the hunting world but he really didn't like it. He hated it. Though, he knew there was nothing he could do about it so he threw himself into the 'family business'... that's until he met the love of his life-"

"This isn't some sort of cliche love story, is it?" Dean suddenly interrupted, his nose crinkled up in discussion. "Because I will not sit and listen to it, it's just all too chick flicky for me."

Bobby raised his eyebrow, annoyed that he was interrupted. "No, it isn't your typical run of the mill love story. And, by the way, if any of you idjits interupt me again, I'll shoot you both in the head... Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Scarlet's ancestor fell in love with a witch."

"The plot thickens..." Dean mumbled under his breath, causing Bobby to shoot him a deadly look. This made Dean raise his eyebrow, fearful of Bobby's temper. "Sorry Bobby, carry on."

Clearing his throat, Bobby glanced between Sam and Dean. When he was certain that neither of them would interupt him again, he continued. "He fell in love with the witch and naturally when his family found out, they set out to hunt both him and his girlfriend but they both managed to escape in time. She may have been a witch, but she was one of the rare good ones. Anyway, let's just say that although she was a good one, she tended to dabble in black magic. It became a bit of an addiction really... She became so involved with it that one day when Scarlet's ancestor found out and threatened to leave her she panicked and put a spell on him. She wanted him to be more accepting of her secret addiction to black magic but the spell backfired and he became involved too."

"So, wait a minute... let me get this straight," Dean began thoughtfully. "A hunter fell in love with a witch, they fleed their town to escape mad and angry hunters, she became addicted to black magic and put a spell on him to make him stay with her but the spell backfired?"

Bobby nodded. "You summed that up well boy."

"He wrote the book, didn't he? He wrote it because he became too obsessed with black magic?"

"Yeah, and when the spell had worn off and he had realised what he had done he left his girlfriend and took the book with him. Since then the Tanner family has been protecting the book. It's gained a lot of interest from many witches as the book is so powerful that it could literally wipe out the world."

"It's like a wild trip for any witch." Dean commented, shaking his head in disbelief. "And this Luna witch wants the book badly?"

"She'll do anything for it." Bobby stated sadly.

"She won't hesitate in killing my sister,"

All three of the hunters turned their direction to the kitchen door, which Scarlet was lent against.

"How long have you been there Scar'?" Bobby questioned.

"Scarlet," Scarlet corrected as she walked towards the table. Only Ebony could call her Scar. "And to answer your question I've been there since you started talking. Though, you left out the part where you were supposed to mention that Luna has been after the book since it was written. She's hell bent, viscous and bitchy. Luna would kill my sister if she got the chance, and I am not going to let that happen."

As Scarlet sat down, she glanced towards Sam and Dean and shot them a welcoming smile. "I'm Scarlet Tanner, we didn't get a chance to greet each other properly last night." She extended her hand towards them politely.

Dean was the first to grasp her hand and shake it. "I'm Dean and that's my brother Sammy,"

"Sam." Sam interupted indignantly.

"And that's my brother Sammy," Dean repeated much more firmly.

Scarlet took her hand back from Dean's and then shook Sam's. "It's nice to meet you both." After the greetings were over, she looked all three of the men in the eye in turn. "I would just like you to all know that I will save my sister no matter what. We're gonna run this operation on my terms."

"I think you're forgetting that it was my brother's plan," Dean pointed out, slightly annoyed. By the way she conducted herself last night, he highly doubted that she would think rationally about her actions when face to face with Luna.

"Yes, it may have been your brother's plan and I thank him for that but this is my sister we're talking about. I want to run this operation on my terms. If I do something that might seem a little bit too risky, I'll do it and nobody, namely Bobby, is allowed to stop me. I don't care if I get killed out there, I just want Ebony back in one piece." Scarlet stated simply as she lent back on her chair lazily.

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "Scarlet-"

"Bobby, you know you can't change my mind about this so you might as well just give up." Scarlet looked around the table and forced a smile on to her face. "Are there any more pancakes, I'm starving!"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other momentarily, each one of them silently agreeing with the other that Scarlet would be difficult to work with, especially if they took into consideration that she was hell bent on saving her sister. Bobby shook his head in disagreement with Scarlet's statement but decided to give up for just an hour or so. If she thought that she was just going to walk out there recklessly then she had another thing coming. Bobby was determined to look after his friend's daughters, even if the worst case scenario was tying Scarlet to a chair and leaving her in the panic room for her own safety.


End file.
